


The Good (And The Bad)

by Cheolsuu



Series: Part Of You [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Heats, I hate angst, M/M, Mating Cycles, More tags to be added, a/o/b dynamics, established relationships - Freeform, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheolsuu/pseuds/Cheolsuu
Summary: Sequel to 'Docile', a closer look into the boys' relationships.





	The Good (And The Bad)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back ahahaha I hope you guys enjoy this fic, there will be SLOWER UPDATES however! Regardless, I will try to make it better than the first part of this series, I look forward to your support! Thank you :)

"I've missed this." The princess admits, twirling a glass of champange between her thin fingers, legs dangling off the side of the effiel tower. "Yeah, it got lonely doing this alone." Jaeni replies, good naturally, smiling up at the twinkling stars.  
  
-  
  
Joshua's going absolutely _mad_ , his temperature has been on the edge of a fever the whole day, and his body tingles. It's only when Seungcheol steps into the room and stops dead, senses being overwhelmed with Joshua's sickly sweet scent, that he knows something is wrong. "Sweetheart, wake up, are you on suppressants?" He asks softly, kneeling by the bed to sweep Joshua's sweaty bangs from his forehead. Joshua stirrs, whining softly and intstinctively reaching up to grab Seungcheol's hand, eyes still fluttered shut, nosing at the alpha's palm.  
  
"Shua, baby, can you talk? Did you take your suppressants?"  
  
"Y-yes..." The smaller boy says softly, voice raspy from sleep. Seungcheol sucks in a breath. This shouldn't be happening, something must have gone wrong with the pill he took. Another whine is pulled from Joshua's vocal cords, and his eyes fly open, a look of pain in them. Seungcheol's jaw is clenched, a part of his brain screaming at him to just take the omega, because the younger wolf is clearly in heat, the smell of his arousal fogging up Seungcheol's mind.  
  
"Shua, look at me, love,"  
  
Joshua swallows, adverting his watery eyes up to look at Seungcheol. "Everything hurts." He whimpers.  
  
"Shh, I know, I know. It's not your fault, it must have been the suppressants."  
  
"So I'm not sick?"  
  
"No sweetheart, it's just your heat." It takes every inch of Seungcheol's being to resist sinking his teeth into the perfectly smooth skin of Joshua's neck, to mark and claim him. A soft "oh" leaves Joshua's lips, and then he's speechless, mind running in every direction.  
  
They sit like this for a minute, Seungcheol staring down at his omega with mixed emotions, Joshua trying to supress the simmering heat in his abdomen. When the heat flares again, Joshua yowls, trying to press closer to Seungcheol, trying to find comfort.  
  
"Do you- shall I get Jeonghan? He should be back soon."  
  
"No, d-don't go, want you-" Joshua's eyes are squeezed shut again, ragged breaths leaving his lips. Seungcheol's mouth goes dry.  
  
"Do you know what you're asking for?" The alpha's voice is barely a whisper, knuckles white from clenching his fists, every second sitting right there, next to Joshua, driving him insane.  
  
"Y-yes, just please, make it go away!"  
  
That's all the comfirmation Seungcheol neeeds before his self-control snaps, colliding their lips together, their kisses hot and messy. "I'll take care of you." He _growls_ , a stark contrast to his gentle touches, ever so careful.  
  
-  
  
Once Joshua's body is evidently satisfied with Seungcheol's ministrations, his temperature finally drops and he feels good. He's sleepy too, feels like he's floating, light and weightless.  
  
"Feel better?" Seungcheol asks, pressing a lazy kiss to Joshua's forehead before picking him up. The omega nods, nuzzling closer to Seungcheol. He sits between Seungcheol's legs in the tub, zoning out while Seungcheol cleans him up, careful not to apply too much pressure around his neck.  
  
After, Seungcheol wraps him up in a fluffy towel and dresses him in a white shirt that hangs past his upper thighs, sets him by the sink so he can change the sheets, before gently lulling the omega back to sleep.  
  
As if he knows, Jeonghan slips into the room silently to see Joshua curled up against Seungcheol, his frame made smaller by the large shirt, exposing his marked collarbones and long, skinny legs.  
  
Seungcheol grins lazily, carefully prying Joshua's fingers off his shirt, getting up. "Let's talk outside." He mummers, interlocking fingers with Jeonghan, who seems calm and composed despite the overwhelming scents in the room.  
  
"I think something went wrong with the suppressants."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah, the fever died down, but I think it'll come back full swing in a few hours. He's just exhausted now."  
  
Jeonghan releases a breath he doesn't even realise he's been holding, smiling brightly and pecking his boyfriend's lips. "I'll sleep in the other room tonight, don't want to mess up the scents."  
  
"You're okay with this?"  
  
"Of course, it doesn't change how much I love you or him, and besides," Jeonghan laughs, "I'll get to binge watch dramas till one in the morning."  
  
Seungcheol does laugh at that.  
  
-  
  
Minghao places down a red card with the number five, and Junhui smirks triumphly. "Uno!" He shrieks, stacking his last red card on top of the deck. Minghao, Wonwoo and Mingyu groan, Junhui's won the last two games as well.  
  
"I'm the best~" Junhui sings, giggling when Wonwoo pulls him into his lap. It's Wonwoo's turn to smirk, and before Junhui can register that look, his sides are being tickled mercilessly.  
  
"N-no! Wonu- alpha-eek! Stop! P-please!" He gasps out between fits of laughter, swatting weakly at Wonwoo's arms. Wonwoo finally takes pity on him after a few more minutes, deciding to kiss him breathless instead.  
  
"Wonwoo." Mingyu laughs, pulling Junhui off the older so he can kiss him too, and this goes in a cycle, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Minghao, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Minghao.  
  
When they're finally done, the omega is dizzy and happy, content to splay out on the fur rug.  
  
"By the way, sweetheart?" Minghao croons.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Seungcheol stopped by to say that the current bottle of suppressants aren't working properly."  
  
"It's okay, I don't take them anymore remember? Only Joshua does." Junhui's ears do go a little red though, fingers tentively brushing against the claim marks on his neck. It had started when he was reading the whole day and forgot to take the suppressants, and when he remembered the next day, it was too late, that one day affected everything. He'd gone straight to Minghao, timidly explaining the situation. The alpha had said that they didn't have to do it if Junhui didn't want to, they could get shots. But Junhui knew the shots hurt, and he trusted his alphas anyway.  
  
He rolls over on his stomach. "My next heat's due on Friday."  
  
Mingyu winces a little. "Sorry sweetheart, Hao and I need to be in Tokyo for a meeting then."  
  
Junhui looks at up Wonwoo. Wonwoo chuckles. "Guess you're stuck with me unless you want to take the shots, kitten."  
  
The omega shivers at the thought of a shot, shaking his head frantically. "It's fine, I don't want shots."  
  
"Alright then." Wonwoo smiles, genuinely concerned for Junhui's wellbeing. Junhui likes it, likes having three alphas who baby him and look after him. It's good, makes him feel euphoric.  


**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is appreciated!


End file.
